En la primavera
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Es primavera y Wallace(o Willis como gusten ¬¬') va a visitar Japón y a cierto chico...


**Notas**: Lo prometido es deuda!!!! aquí está!!! En cuanto a "cuando la nieve cae" ¬_¬ tengo lo capítulos que faltaron en mi máquina desde febrero -_-' es que tenía flojera y se me fue el invierno, pero en diciembre ya tienen el final ^..^ veamos... ah si, yo pongo Wallace no Willis, no sé me gusta mas Wallace... es mas... um... sexy? -_-' no sé me ocurre una explicación lógica, además me gusta como suena la palabra sexy...

**En la primavera  
Por: Merle-chan**

Sostenía una carta en sus manos, decía: A las 12:30 te iré a buscar. Miró su reloj... ya era la 1:30. Frunció el ceño, ese Davis nunca podía llegar temprano. Escuchó una mujer gritando histéricamente y a Davis disculpándose por haber chocado con ella. Sonrió, Davis no tenía remedio...

-. De verdad lo siento mucho señora –se disculpó por última vez y se dio la vuelta –ah! Wallace, perdóname por llegar tarde, lo que pasa es que Yolei me entretuvo y... bueno, me hizo llegar tarde ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-. Algo, como una hora –le sonrió –y donde está Kari?

-. ¿Kari? Anda con TK –hizo un puchero –fueron al digimundo **JUNTOS –recalcando lo de juntos**

-. Estoy seguro que se alegrará de verme de nuevo –miró a Davis –la última vez nos divertimos juntos

-. Kari es **MI** chica!!! –le gritó(recalcando el mi)

-. ¿No me digas? –preguntó la voz de una chica

-. Ho... hola Kari –sonrió Dai –cuando llegaron?

-. Kari supuso que llegarías, por eso pensó que lo mejor sería que nosotros viniéramos a ver a Wallace, por eso cuando llegamos Kari pensó que sería buena idea...

-. Si, si, ya entendimos TK –lo interrumpió Dai –mejor vamos a comer algo!

Dai tomó a Wallace de la mano y lo "llevó"(para no decir arrastró) en dirección a la cafetería del aeropuerto. Se volteó a mirar al rubio que había "llevado" consigo a la cafetería, se confundió un poco...

-. ¿Estas enfermo? –preguntó inocentemente –porque si no te sientes bien podríamos dejarlo para después

-. Ah, no, me siento bien es solo el calor –comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-. ¿Calor? Si tu lo dices...

Entraron a la cafetería seguidos por una Kari algo molesta y un TK asustado por la chica. Se sentaron en la mesa mas apartada, junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Una chica llegó a pedirles la orden, después se fue. Dai miraba a Kari y a TK, no con celos si no con...

-. ¿Sucede algo Davis? –preguntó Wallace –te ves algo... um... extraño

-. Ah, no sucede nada, estoy perfectamente –comenzó a reír –estoy perfectamente...

Wallace no escuchaba lo que decía Dai, solo fingía hacerlo, puesto que lo que ocupaba su atención eran esos labios que se movían tentadoramente... un momento ¿Tentadoramente?...

'¿Davis? ¿Tentador?' se preguntó Wallace mentalmente, pero no pudo pensar en la respuesta, puesto que la radiante sonrisa de Dai no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Podía sentir como se sonrojaba, como su vista se perdía en esos labios... Se cayó al suelo, la mesera había puesto la copa de helado frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos y asustándolo

-. ¿Estás bien Wallace? –preguntó Kari –por qué te caíste?

-. Ah, por nada Kari –le sonrió

-. Déjame ayudarte –le extendió la mano Dai –Wallace? Estás bien? Wallace?! WALLACE?!

Wallace tomó la mano de Davis avergonzado por lo lento que reaccionó. Se levantó y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a comer su helado, preguntándose por qué tenía esos pensamientos, por qué se había sonrojado y por qué su corazón latía tan rápido...

Sin notar las miraditas de odio que le mandaba cierto fenómeno rosa...

***************************************************************  
_¬¬ si, Kari me cae mal... me caía bien en digimon 1 pero como trata mal a **MI**(recalcando el **MI**) Dai (Fans de Dai: ¬¬*), pues me cae mal... ejem... además, como que las mayoría de las que usan rosa me caen mal(ejemplo: Reelena). ¬¬ además Davis tentador? *¬* yo soy niña santa. Bueno, o.O espero que les guste esta parte, ya que después sigue "en el verano" *_* la que más me gustó por ser Taito(más bien Yamachi, pero es casi lo mismo, es la misma pareja solo que alreves)... aww... Taito... aww... Yamachi..._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
